It's All Goode
by notaudreyk
Summary: "Hellooooo, Goode High School. Get ready to meet the one and only Percy Jackson." My take on the Percy goes to high school fic. AU, possible OOC. Percabeth in later chapters! Not sure if I should continue, so I would love to hear what you think. Rated T for my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I've had this chapter sitting in my computer, wasting away. And I went back and read it, and figured, hey, why not post it? The only reason I didn't post it before was because I couldn't think of a title.**

**This story will not be updated as frequently as Honesty Isn't The Best Policy, but if there's enough interest, I'll continue it. Otherwise, I probably won't. So if you like it, please review, follow, and favorite!**

**You guys are awesome! (Also, if you think of a better title for this, lemme know ;) )**  
><strong>~ Audrey<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pain.<em>

_That's all I could feel as the boy punched me as hard as he could in the side of the jaw. I saw stars, felt lightheaded, as he continued to hit me, over and over again. The ribs, the stomach, the face. And why? Just because I made a snarky comment? I've made plenty of those before. All resulting in punches, but nothing this bad._

_And I've never fought back before. _

_Until now._

_I swing, my powerful blow causing a gasp to erupt from the much larger boy's mouth. "Oh, that's it! You're going to get it, Jackson!" he screams, attempting to hit me again. I block his punches over and over, getting in punches of my own, until he's down on the ground, curled up. His gang stands away, not wanting to come near me, the fighting machine. I'm kicking him again and again, and he's crying out but I just can't stop, and-_

_I feel strong arms pull me away. _

_"Perseus Jackson! By the gods, what on earth are you doing?!" I hear Mr. Brunner yell out. _

_And before I know it, I'm marched into the principal's office, with the screams of Nancy (yes, it's a boy's name too) echoing behind me._

* * *

><p>I wake to the sound of cheesy country music blaring from my alarm clock. Looks like my mom's gotten to it again. She loves all of that banjo stuff, while it gives me a headache. When I think of the day's events, the migraine just begins to grow stronger.<p>

New school.

Again.

_"But Mom!"_

_"Percy, you put a boy in the hospital! You broke two of his ribs! I…I don't know what came over you. I know he was picking on you, sweetie. I understand why you might have reacted. But you shouldn't have reacted this much!"_

_"But a new STATE?"_

_"New York will be good for us. A fresh start! I mean, we'll be away from that guy, all those bullies and old schools…" _

_Her voice trailed off, but I could tell she was thinking of Gabe, her ex-husband. She married him because she thought I needed a father figure in my life, but in actuality, he was the farthest away from a parental figure that you could get. That was one figure I was happy to leave. _

_"I….I guess you're right."_

_She pulls me into a tight hug. "Aren't I always?"_

It's not like it's anything new, after all. Let's see, I'm starting my junior year. Considering I've been kicked out of every school I've been to, once every year, that makes…10 schools? 11? I'm not very good at math. Or anything, really.

I quickly turn off that annoying music that's still blaring and change into the new school uniform. Slacks, a dress shirt, and…I hate to even say it…a _tie. _Just another thing I already dislike about this new school. Besides its name and slogan. "Goode High School-It's all goode!" Cheesy much? Quickly running a brush through my jet black hair and rubbing my sleepy sea green eyes, I hurry out the door to the kitchen, where my mother awaits. She's still beautiful at 37, with long brown hair and dark eyes. It's no wonder my father fell in love with her. Of course, I just have to assume that's one of the reasons, considering I've never met the guy. He ran off before I was even born. I've had people keeping away from me before I was even born.

I sit at the kitchen table as Mom sets down a plate of blue waffles before me, which I hurriedly gulp down as she laughs at my uniform.

"Wow, Percy. I think that's the first time I've seen you in a tie in…what, two years?" she grins.

Despite the fact that if anyone else had said that I would have killed them, I smile. Mom does her best, after all.

"What?" I say jokingly. "It's not my color?"

She removes the empty plate before me and laughs. "Oh, get in the car."

"Mom, I can walk there."

"No you can't."

I roll my eyes, but walk out the door and hop into the front seat anyway.

"Off to Purgatory," I mutter to myself.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, we've pulled to the front of Goode's red brick building as I brush my mother off. Every new school, she attempts to come in with me, and every time I make her stay. I love her, but a guy can only stand so much. Grabbing my backpack, I grouchily accept her peck on the cheek and get out of the car. The other students look at me curiously; the boys seeming to be sizing me up as the girls check me out. I wink at them all before striding into the school.<p>

_Hellooooo, Goode High School. Get ready to meet the one and only Percy Jackson._

I walk down the crowded hallway to the principal's office. Mr. Blowfis greets me with a handshake and a genuine smile, which takes me a bit off guard. Most principals just pretend to like me, whereas he seems at least halfway decent. He hands me a stack of books and a locker number, and gives me a push in the right direction.

I eventually locate my locker and am struggling to open it when out of the corner of my eye I notice a girl standing abnormally close to me. I grin to myself. The fawning has started already. I turn my head, ready to give a smile that will make her swoon, and-

"Hey, slowpoke, mind moving so I can get to my locker? Us non-jocks actually have school to do, you know."

I still, astonished. Did someone actually just talk to me like that? She doesn't even know me!

Dang, I like this girl already.

I completely spin around and take her in. And….geez. Long blond hair that curls like a princesses, stormy grey eyes that look gorgeous even as she glares at me. Even that school uniform looks good on her. I grin at her, and she scowls.

"So sorry, ma'am. Didn't mean to get into your way." I say.

"Oh, sir, no! I am entirely apologetic. I shouldn't have interrupted your fawning time. What, were you trying to see your reflection in the locker?" She answers sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and try to keep the smile off of my face. "Well, when you're as good looking as I am…"

"I assume I am correct in saying that you got that bruise on your cheek from bumping your head on the counter after fainting at your reflection?"

I touch my cheek. I had almost forgotten about that mark. Well, now I know the other reason people keep looking at me.

"Are you saying that I'm attractive, miss?" I raise my eyebrows, and she blushes. Success.

"Mind letting me through now?"  
>I step aside and let her pass as I finally succeed in opening my own locker. Putting my books inside, I grab my lucky pen that has somehow still followed me from my old school (I swear the thing is magical. It always seems to appear in my pocket, no matter where I think I've lost it.) and after a glance at my class schedule, walk down the hall to Government to the stares of all the others.<p>

* * *

><p>I feel my pen drop from my fingers as my head sways. Looks like I won't be going into anything government related in the near future, if even the word can make me nod off. Finally, when I think I might just go to sleep right then and there (let's be honest, it wouldn't be the first time) the class starts at the sound of an obnoxious bell sound coming over terrible speakers. Well, that's one way to get the class to wake up.<p>

Next up on the ol' schedule is Ancient Greek. Boy, do I remember that class. I've been taking Greek for years, every time against my will. But for some reason, I have a weird ability to be able to read it quite easily. I can't understand a simple math problem, but an ancient language? Simple. Last year I was forced to take it with our principal, Mr. Brunner. There were only 3 people in the entire class. One of them slept through every class, and the other texted his girlfriend. But if I even blinked, Mr. Brunner would reprimand me. He wasn't a bad guy, just strict. At least I am rid of him, I think as I walk into the classroom.

No way.

No freaking way.

Really?!

"Hello, class," the teacher says in his deep baritone. "I am your new teacher Mr. Brunner. I have been teaching ancient greek for 10 years. Rule number one: Do not sleep in my class. Rule Num-"

Before I know it, I've shouted out, "But Mr. Brunner, what is Ancient Greek even for them if it's not nap time?"

Titters from the other students erupt behind me.

"Well, nice to see you again too, Perseus."

I narrow my eyes. "It's Percy, for the thousandth time. Or, wait, do I have to say that in Greek for you to understand it?"

"English will be fine for now, as I'm sure many of our newer students are not as fluent as you are."

Wow, teach, thanks for making ME look like a nerd. I send him another glare. What is he even doing here in the first place? It's like he's following me!

Twenty minutes later, I'm completely fed up. Every chance he gets, Mr. Brunner picks on me. He's had me come to the board four times, and all for things that he knows I can't do. My smart remarks have still managed to amuse the other students, but I'm losing patience. Finally, I hit my breaking point when he asks me to come up and translate part of _The Odyssey_.

I jump out of my chair, knocking it to the ground. "Screw it. Oh, HECK no. Get someone else to be your teacher's pet, _por favor."_

"Por favor is Spanish."

"Naw, really?" I yell out sarcastically, and walk straight out the door.

Oh, great.

It's my first day and I've already pulled a stunt like this. My mom can't keep bailing me out. Where can I go? I can't leave the school, I have nowhere to go. I wander the empty hallways for a few minutes before spotting a door that reads…Ofropot? Curse this dyslexia. I quickly rearrange the letters and see the word Rooftop printed. Perfect.

I ease the door open, surprised that it isn't locked. Stumbling up the steps, I quickly reach another door that is already cracked open. I push it open the remainder of the way and am hit with a blast of wind.

The sun is peeking out from behind gray clouds, revealing a bit of the blue sky beneath. I bask in the warmth of the light on my shoulders. Turning, I watch the grass sway in the wind and look at the view from this height. It may be a one story building, but it's almost like you can see for miles. The skyline is incredible, and you can even see a little bit of central park from up here.

I love New York.

And then I hear a voice from behind me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bum bum bummmm! Cliffhanger! xD Let's just say if I continue, you guys will like who it is. ;) Do you guys think Percy was OOC? I honestly don't know.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews, favorites, and follows are loved.**

**~ Audrey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**You have no idea how happy I was to see people actually liking the story ^_^ Shoutout to Cara and Guest for reviewing, hungergirl 13, BananaWombat221 and lovecheer13 for following, and Sora Loves Rain for favoriting! I'm going to start doing shoutouts to anyone who reviews, follows, or favorites now, BTW ^_^ **

**Because of you all, I will continue writing! Thank you so much!**

**~Audrey**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously:<em>**

**_And then I hear a voice from behind me._**

**_"What do you think you're doing?"_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I jump, and steady myself before I fall off the roof.

There, sitting behind me is Annabeth. The wind is whipping her blonde hair into her face, and her gray eyes are boring into my skull. She's perched on the ledge of the roof, and I gasp when the wind causes her to move backward.

"Be careful!"  
>She glares and steadies herself.<p>

"Nice of you to show concern. I can handle it, Seaweed Brain," she answers sarcastically.

I narrow my eyes. "Seaweed Brain?"

"Yep. Got a problem with that?"

"Well, I'm curious as to what inspired the nickname."

"You're so idiot sometimes that it's like your brain is filled with seaweed."

"Why seaweed, of all thing?"  
>"Because you smell like the ocean."<p>

"And how would you know that?" I raise an eyebrow, and she blushes before covering it up with another glare.

"Weird nicknames aside, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Wise Girl," I respond.

"Wise Girl?"

"I think that one's self-explanatory. Answer the question."

She looks down at her shoes. "I like it up here. Now why are YOU here?"

"Well, I like it up here too. But this time, I might have run out of class."

"And why is that?" She raises her eyebrows.

"My annoying Greek teacher who I've been trying to shake off since middle school has followed me once again," I mutter, staring at the ground.

I can see her fighting off a grin. "Seriously? Stalker."

I laugh. "I know, right?"

Then I realize who I'm talking to. This girl who, while she may be gorgeous, is annoying as heck. The smile drops off of my face, and her lips turn down once again.

"So, who has to leave?" I ask.

"I was here first."

"Good point. But I have nowhere else to go. You go to this school, you probably know tons of places," I respond.

"Not really, no. I don't exactly do this often, Seaweed Brain," she says.

"I dunno. You strike me as a rule-breaker. Maybe once in a while you show up a minute late to class, or don' t do the extra credit in Geometry. You live on the edge, Wise Girl. You don't have to hide it."

She glares again. "Shut up. Now, I'd appreciate it if you left."

I pretend to think seriously about this statement. "I'm good. I don't mind hanging out with a pretty girl on a rooftop."

Crap. I said that out loud, didn't I?

She tries to hide her blush by turning away to face the view, and I internally punch myself. Why does my mouth not have a filter?

"I…um...yeah, I'll go." I turn to leave, casting one last look at the sky. Back to purgatory.

I can feel her eyes on me the entire time.

* * *

><p><em>Finally. Lunch.<em>

I wait in the cafeteria line to receive a gloppy spoonful of…something, and turn around.

Until I realize something.

Where am I supposed to sit?

I scan the cafeteria until my eyes spot an empty table. Well, an almost empty table. A guy around my age sits on the hard plastic, his rasta cap (against the school rules. I like this guy already.) pulled over his eyes. I walk over.

"This seat taken?" I ask as I slide across from him.

He starts, and looks up. I take him in. A scruff of a beard, large dark eyes a bit too far apart. His brown hair is in tufts beneath the cap.

"Um…no," he stutters in a voice that sounds a bit pre-pubescent.

I nod, and start to eat my food when he says, "I'm Grover."

I attempt to swallow this inedible "treat" the cafeteria ladies have prepared and look up.

"Percy."

"Is this your first day?" he asks.

"Yep. Sadly."

He smiles, revealing crooked teeth. " I know what you mean."

"Is it always so..so…"  
>"Bad?"<p>

"Yep."

"Yes."

I sigh. "Great."

He pauses to take a bite of food, not even making a face at the taste. "Well, not always. There's a few good teachers. Great food. And some cute girls."

I make a face at the food part. "Dude, do you have no taste buds?"

He laughs. "Most people ask me that. I'll eat pretty much anything. Heck, I once ate the wrapping paper from the burger!"

I smile.

He turns and looks at the group of girls behind him.

"I see you've got your eye Annabeth."

I start. "What?"

"Don't pretend you aren't checking her out."

I glare at him, then realize I kind of was. "Shut up."

He raises his hands. "Hey, hey, just telling the truth. Don't blame you. She's pretty cute. And single." He winks.

Scowling, I turn back to my lunch. "Yeah, but she's annoying."

"That's just her exterior. She's not always like that."

I think back to our time on the roof, where we laughed at something other than each other, and offer up a slight smile. "I guess."

He looks at me with an odd look in his eyes. "Are you taking geometry?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Are you good at it?" he questions.

I scoff. "As if. Why do you ask?"

He turns away with upturned lips. "Just wondering."

* * *

><p><strong>That was a bit of foreshadowing right there, folks xD<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed! I'm glad I decided to pick up this story again, I'm enjoying it. Are you guys? I would love to hear what you think! I know this chapter was very dialogue heavy, but it probably won't stay like that. I'm currently working on the next chapter, so it should be up soon. How often do you think I should update my stories? **

**Anywho, reviews, follows, and favorites are loved! **

**~ Audrey**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know, it's been forever. But I don't want to ramble, so if you wanna know why I was gone (and other stuff) just check the author's note at the bottom ^_^ ~Audrey**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously:<em>**

**_He looks at me with an odd look in his eyes. "Are you taking geometry?" _**

**_"Yeah, why?" I ask._**

**_"Are you good at it?" he questions._**

**_I scoff. "As if. Why do you ask?"_**

**_He turns away with upturned lips. "Just wondering."_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

After lunch, I drag my feet all the way to my classroom.

It's time for geometry.

This is my second time taking it. Last year the teacher just gave up, and put me in a study hall instead. That should show you how bad I am at it.

I slowly walk into the classroom, where an old woman sits at a beat up desk. She's dressed in what looks like clothes from the 1950's. Oh, great. One of THOSE people, who haven't realized that they aren't 25 anymore.

I want to go back to the rooftop already.

And not because Annabeth was there. Not at all.

I hear someone clear their throat, and I look up from my spot just inside the doorway.

Almost like I summoned her.

"Excuse me, Seaweed Brain. Some of us have class to get to," she says condescendingly.

I straighten up. "Of course, Wise Girl. Don't let me stand between you and your valedictorianship," I respond sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Instead of letting me move, she shoves past me, and sits down. I walk in, and take the seat farthest away from her.

The teacher looks up from the long, beaded necklace she is fiddling with and stares at me. "Who are you?" she asks, her voice making her sound around 100, instead of about 65.

"Um, I'm the new student? Transfer?" I say.

She scratches her head, until it finally dawns on her. "Ohhh. Perry Johnson?"

I roll my eyes. "Percy Jackson."

"Well, Perry, I am Mrs. Delphi. And you can't sit there. We have already arranged a spot for you. There's a desk right next to Anniebell with your name on it."

_Great._

I look at her, and give her my Nice Percy smile that makes all adults think that I'm a great kid. "But Mrs. Delphi, if I sit all the way in the back, I won't be able to hear what you're saying!"

A total lie. But anything to get away from Annabeth.

I continue. "I'm sure someone would take that desk." All the boys look up, and nod eagerly. Even if I hate to admit it, Annabeth is gorgeous. No wonder the guys would want to sit next to her. Granted, it will only be about two seconds until they see her true personality, but that's all I need.

Mrs. Delphi looks skeptical. "Now, now, Perry-"

"Percy."

"We've already decided on a desk for you. Luke had to move in order to accommodate you!" I look over and see a blond boy glaring at me. "I'm sorry, but you have to sit there."

I drop my smile and pick up my book, walking across the classroom. Plopping down next to Annabeth, I scowl. Not only to I have to go to this class AGAIN, but I have to sit next to her? Just great. She gives me an equally hate filled look.

"Don't expect me to give you the answers, Seaweed Brain. And if I catch you cheating off of me, I will tell Mr. Blowfis in a heartbeat," she mutters under her breath.

I roll my eyes, and scoot over my desk so I am as far as I can possibly be from her.

"Wow, since when did you graduate from elementary school? I don't have cooties, "Perry"," she whispers furiously.

"Can't be too careful, "Anniebell"," I respond with a sneer.

Mrs. Delphi clears her throat and looks at the two of us. "Now, now, if you two are going to talk, I'm going to have to move you."

Excellent.

I reapply the "Nice 'Perry'" smile. "So sorry, ma'am."

Mission: Get away from Annabeth.

Hopefully it won't be Mission Impossible.

Annabeth shoots me yet another glare and turns away while Mrs. Delphi begins to teach. Within ten minutes, I'm about to fall asleep. Annabeth is furiously taking notes from beside me. I roll my eyes, then sit up straighter and shake the sleep off. Mission. Yeah.

Let Phase 1 begin.

I turn my head toward her. "Hey," I whisper.

She promptly ignores me.

"Hey, hey, Annabeth."

Her head turns toward her desktop and her notes.

"Annabeth."

Her signature glare is forming.

"Annabeth."

Wow, I think she wants to murder those notes.

"Annabeth."

"What?!" She furiously whispers, finally looking over at me with a murderous look.

"Why is the sky blue?" I say with a devious smile.

Her eyes show pure hatred. "Go away, Seaweed Brain. Some of us actually want to learn. "

"Well, some of us don't. Why should we have to accommodate you?"

She can't seem to think of a response, and instead goes back to drawing triangles. Or whatever this class is about.

I hide my smile.

Phase 1 of mission: Accomplished.

I let another ten minutes go by before starting Phase 2. I call it: Pencil.

_Click._ The sound that my mechanical pencil makes against the hardwood floors. I see Annabeth start to look before she realizes that it's me. I reach down to where the pencil lays (coincidentally right next to her) and pick it up, then begin to twirl it all around my fingers. It's a skill I learned in detention.

_Click. _ I reach down, hiding my grin. It's rolled over to right underneath her desk, and I have to stretch. I finally get it and place it on my desk, spinning it around in circles.

It flies off the desk. _Click._ "Whoops." She's determinedly not looking at me, despite the fact that everyone around us is.

I can't believe Mrs. Delphi hasn't noticed this yet.

Time to test it.

I begin to throw my red pencil up in the air and snatching it. I start out only throwing it a few inches up, but graduate to 6, then a foot. Then two feet. Then three. The entire class is staring at me.

Mrs. Delphi still hasn't turned around.

And Annabeth is still writing notes.

Phase 3.

I "accidentally" toss the pencil towards Annabeth, and it hits her in the arm.

She jumps up, disrupting her notes and everything else on her desk. Four pieces of paper float to the floor as three pens go flying, and I laugh out loud.

Mrs. Delphi turns around.

"Anniebell! What on earth?"  
>She scrambles to find words. "It was Percy, Mrs. Delphi!"<br>I raise an eyebrow.

Mrs. Delphi looks right back at the class.

"Did anyone see anything?"

Everyone shakes their head, stifling laughs.

"Well, I guess I have no other choice. Anniebell, Perry, you both have detention."

"What?!" Annabeth and I yell. First time we've ever agreed on something.

"And, another one. No yelling."  
>I start to open my mouth, then shut it again. I don't want to risk even more time spent with Annabeth. She's fuming.<p>

"Great job, Seaweed Brain! I wasn't even doing anything!"

"Except being a total annoying brat!"  
>Her mouth opens in an o. "Do you really want to get started on what YOU are, then?"<p>

The entire class makes a noise like "Oooh…"

"Nah. I'd rather have that for Valentine's Day. You know you love me, Anniebell." I smirk.

Her eyes are shooting daggers, and she's about to say something when a boy with glasses yells out "Lovebirds, take this spat somewhere else. Some of us want to learn."

And with that, Annabeth crosses her arms, shoots one more glare in my direction, and scoots her desk so that she's pressed up against some guy.

"Sorry, boyfriend. Looks like I'm taken." She raises both eyebrows and gives me a condescending look.

I proceed to turn my back toward her and wonder for the rest of the class period if that boy really is her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. Gosh. Guys, I am so, so sorry. Long story short, my laptop got taken away, and once I finally got it, I was swamped with school. And there was a period of time when it was broken. I thank you all for your patience with me, I don't deserve you all. Anyway, here's what I had written up for my author's note when I first wrote the beginning of this chapter: <strong>

**Guyyyys! J You guys are awesome. I smiled so much when I saw that people actually followed and reviewed and favorite ^_^ Thank youuuu! Shoutout to Sleeping-Cities, Mors427,and la bella nunez for following, and Sleeping-Cities and la bella nunez for reviewing as well!**

**I'm planning on updating around once a week or so. But if I get in the writing mood/people encourage me by doing all that stuff, I will probably post quicker ^_^**

**Also, in case any of you read my story "Honesty Isn't The Best Policy" (which you should. It's basically Divergent from Christina's point of view, but it isn't exactly like Divergent or anything :D) I plan on updating it within the next week or so. Right now I have to decide an updating date for each of these stories XD I know I want to update once a week, like I said, but I gotta decide a day. Haha.**

**Anyway, thank you all s much for reading! You guys are awesome. If you enjoyed (or if you want to yell at me for my absence XD) leave a review, follow, or favorite :D **

**~ Audrey **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I suck. But enjoy! (And yes, it's short, but I had to get something up.) **

**~ Audrey**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

**And with that, Annabeth crosses her arms, shoots one more glare in my direction, and scoots her desk so that she's pressed up against some guy. **

**"Sorry, boyfriend. Looks like I'm taken." She raises both eyebrows and gives me a condescending look. **

**I proceed to turn my back toward her and wonder for the rest of the class period if that boy really is her boyfriend.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Darn you, Wise Girl.

I look down at the two pink slips in my hand, with the word DETENTION written in big black letters. It's only been a few days, and I've already got two detentions.

With _Annabeth. _

I'm going to have to sit in a room with her for an HOUR. Straight.

TWICE.

Kill me now, please.

Granted, it kind of was my fault….

I shake my head, clearing that thought. Where did that come from? It was her fault, not mine. She screams like a banshee. It was only a pencil!

I look down at my ipod, and then at the pink slip, which I've unconsciously crumpled up. My mother wasn't too happy about a detention this early. But she's come to expect it.

My ipod reads 3:30.

Well, off to hell.

* * *

><p>I walk into room 221 and immediately notice one thing:<p>

We're alone.

Annabeth is sitting in the desk furthest away from the door, her nose in a book. Literally in a book. She's fallen asleep, face down onto the pages.

Oh, what an opportunity.

I walk over to her quietly, and put my face down towards her ear. And I whisper:

"Boo."

She jumps up, flustered, blond hair escaping from her ponytail. She has gray reading glasses the exact color of her eyes perched crookedly on the brim of her nose, and she glares at me while straightening them.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

I double over laughing. This is too great.

The fun ends immediately when Mr. Blowfis walks in; Annabeth immediately straightens up.

"Hello, you two. Glad to see you're having fun."

So…the principal is going to be monitoring detention?

I don't realize I spoke my thoughts aloud until he cracks a smile.

"No. See, our normal detention monitor is on maternity leave, and we can't seem to find anyone to fill in. On a completely unrelated note, our main janitor seems to have quit."  
>"Sir, what does that have to do with us?" I ask. (Yes, I can occasionally be polite around teachers.)<p>

He smiles even wider. "You two will be cleaning the school for an hour."

Annabeth sighs loudly. "But sir-"

"No buts, Annabeth. And I must say, I'm surprised to see you in here. You always were such a good girl."

I look at him skeptically. Have we met the same person?

Annabeth sighs again, and says "Where do we start?"

Mr. Blowfis produces a mop and bucket out of seemingly nowhere. "Mopping. We only have one extra mop and bucket, so you two will take turns. Start thataway." He points down the hall…

And I see the door right next to where he points.

The rooftop.

Yesssssssssssss.

Plan: Get Mr. Blowfis off of our backs. Ditch Annabeth with the mopping. And get up to that rooftop.

Mr. Blowfis wishes us well and is out the door before I even finish my master plan, eliminating step 1 immediately. Gosh, could this guy make it any easier?

Annabeth and I walk over to right near the door, me dragging the mop and bucket as it makes squeaking noises against the cold linoleum. One quick glance at me and she seems to read my mind.

"Don't you dare, Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever do you mean, Wise Girl?" I ask with an innocent grin.

And with that, she turns her back, and I take off, opening the door and running up the dark staircase as fast as I can. She immediately starts running after me, yelling silly, pointless things like "GET BACK HERE!" and "I'M GOING TO TELL MR. BLOWFIS!"

I open the door at the top and a gust of wind almost pushes me over. Wow, this wind can throw me off the roof if it tried hard enough!

Annabeth is right behind me, and I start to run across the flat surface, avoiding the various humming generators. She just chases right after me.

Is it bad that this is wayyy too much fun?

She's still screaming after me, and I find myself backed up against the edge of the roof. I've run out of places to go. We're only inches apart, her and I, her gray eyes staring into my green ones.

There is nowhere to go, and we're almost nose to nose, and she's so gosh darn gorgeous, and I start to lean in and-

The strongest burst of wind comes out of nowhere and then we're both

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>You're welcome. XD Yes, they are falling off the roof. Just like they fell into Tartarus. DO YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE. <strong>

**So, I know, I'm terrible for waiting this long, and I know this chapter hardly makes up for it, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. Reviews, favs, and follows are adored!**

**~ Audrey**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOOOOOLY SHITAJKI MUSHROOMS. You guyssss! I literally had it up an hour and I got so many favs, follows, and reviews! You guys made me so happy. ^_^**

**As a reward, this chapter ISN'T a month later! I'm writing this an hour after I wrote the first one. =p**

**Thanks so much!**

**~Audrey**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

**The strongest burst of wind comes out of nowhere and then we're both**

**F**

** A**

** L**

** L**

** I**

** N**

** G**

** .**

** . **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Air rushes past, my hair blowing around me. I was too conscious of holding onto Annabeth, and the fact that we were so close as we fell, and-

Fell.

We're falling.

WE'RE FALLING.

OFF OF A BUILDING.

I hold back a scream, and close my eyes. I am going to die. I. Am. Going. To. Die.

Or….

Not.

Pain spikes through my back as I land, cradling Annabeth, on something prickly. I hear snaps. Hopefully those weren't my bones.

A bush.

We landed on a bush.

We.

Annabeth.

Who has gotten off of me, and through my swimming vision, stands above with a shocked expression on her face.

"Percy…we just fell off of a BUILDING."

I groan, still lying on top of the now flat bush. "It was only one story."

I see a pale hand reach for me and pull me up, and I accept it, shocked. Then I look up and see Annabeth.

Her lip is quivering, and her uniform is ripped and dirty. Blonde hair that escaped from her ponytail sticks straight up.

And she pulls me in and hugs me for a split second, letting go immediately, so quickly I think I may have imagined it.

Looks down at the ground.

"You cushioned my fall. I probably would have broken a bone."

I stop myself from making a joke. Who knows if I'll ever hear her say something like this again?

"…Thank you, Percy."

Okay, now I'm hearing things. That fall must have done more damage than I thought.

"Sorry, what was that?"

She rolls her eyes. Yep, back to Annabeth. "Thanks."

Wow. I didn't make it up. I look her in the eye. "You're welcome."

We're still looking at each other, saying nothing, until we hear a yell.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!"

Mr. Blowfis stands before us, with an expression torn between concern, laughter, and anger. "Did you two fall off the roof? What were you even doing up there?"

I wait for Annabeth to start blaming me, but only hear silence. When I look over, she's staring at her beat up shoes. I decide to do the same.

"I'm calling both of your parents. You two had better learn to like each other, because you're going to be spending lots of time together in my office."

Annabeth and I both sigh. Within ten minutes, we've been marched to the office for questioning.

"What were you two doing up there?" Mr. Blowfis asks after telling the school secretary to call our parents.

I look over at Annabeth, who is still quiet, and take a deep breath. "I saw the rooftop and couldn't resist going up. Annabeth tried to stop me, and we ended up falling off. Luckily we landed in the bush."

She looks up with a shocked expression. Yeah, yeah, I didn't blame her for everything. I'm a sap.

"Is that what happened, Annabeth?" Mr. Blowfis asks.

"Yes, Mr. Blowfis."

"Well, that makes things easier. Now, what to do with both of you…H-"

He's cut off by my mother entering the office in a paint stained pair of jeans and a black tshirt, her brown hair down and curling. She obviously dashed to get here, yet doesn't even have a shocked expression.

Mr. Blowfis seems to have stolen her shock. Eventually he clears his throat and says in a strangled voice, "You must be Mrs. Jackson."  
>My mother, for some reason, blushes. "Yes, I am, but call me Sally. And you are Mr. Blowfis?"<p>

"Yes, ma'am. But please, call me Paul." He smiles.

Ew. Adults flirting.

Mr. Blowfis clears his throat. "Anyway, your son and Annabeth Chase here blatantly disobeyed and went up to the roof instead of cleaning, then proceeded to fall off of the roof onto a bush."

My mother gasps and actually looks at me, my mussed hair and dirt stained uniform. "Are you two all right? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Wha-"

"We're fine, Mom. It's okay." I try to calm her down, but her worry is evident.

"Now, since there's really no injuries, and I would really not like you to sue, I think you and Mr. Chase, once he arrives, should have a say in the punishment regarding school," Mr. Blowfis says.

As if on cue, the secretary comes in. "Mr. Blowfis? Mr. and Mrs. Chase can't come in today. Mrs. Chase had an appointment or something. They apologize and said Annabeth will gladly accept any punishment you come up with."

The principal runs his finger through his hair. "Well, this makes things a bit simpler, I suppose."

"What are the options for punishment, Mr. Blowfis?" my mother asks.

"Paul. And we have two that don't involve expulsion, which I do not want to do. Not only does it give the school a bad name, but Annabeth has always been a great student, and since Percy is new, I'll go easier on both of them," he replies.

"Much appreciated," I cut in.

He smiles, and I look over at Annabeth, who is still silent. I doubt she thought that she would ever end up here.

I kind of feel bad.

No, no, no. This is Annabeth, who is a…bossy annoying _. (Curse words deleted.)

But she's also a smart, kind of funny, gorgeous girl who I should maybe give a chance…

_Stop it, Percy. You're not here to get a girlfriend. _

I snap back to attention and hear my mother and Mr. Blowfis discussing punishments. Like I care. But Annabeth…

"We can either give them two weeks' worth of detention, or one week of suspension. The choice is yours, Sally," he says.

"Um, would a suspension show up on your record?" I ask. My mother raises an eyebrow. Since when did I care about my record?

"Yes, Percy," he answers.

"I know I don't have input into this, but I'd prefer the detention." I look over at Annabeth. "You?"  
>She nods, still silent.<p>

Mr. Blowfis looks at Mom. "Sally?"

"I'd like that as well."

He claps his hands together. "Excellent. Now that that's settled, get out of here, you two. I have some things to discuss with your mother, Percy."

With that, I walk outside the office and sit in one of the three chairs in the hallway. Surprisingly, Annabeth takes the chair next to me.

She stares down at her knotted hands. "Thanks."

"Wow, did I just hear Wise Girl thank me TWICE in one hour? This is a good day."

She looks up and glares. "Oh, there's the Annabeth I know and love," I say with a grin.

Crap, did I just say love? I don't love her! At all! I don't even like her!

She rolls her eyes. "Gotcha, Seaweed Brain. You'd better love me, since we have to be together for an hour every day cleaning."

"Looking forward to it," I say sarcastically.

And with that, my mother comes out of the office, gestures for me to stand up, and I leave Annabeth, who's staring at her lap again.

* * *

><p><p>

**Holy crap, was that quick! But you guys made me so, so happy. ^_^ **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed: **

**Gabi Laura, Mila-is-a-bookworm-101, narutodude18, orca2love, DauntlessShadowhunterChick, Shadowhunterchronicleslover13, just kidding 585, percy-annabeth-4life, Reese123 **

**So, did you guys see how quickly I updated? That's because all those people did those awesome things. How about you guys do the same? I would love it! And you'll get more chapters, more often!**

**You guys are da bomb. ;) **

**~ Audrey**


	6. Chapter 6

After the lecture from my mother about how I should be more responsible and blah blah blah, I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

What was I thinking? Going up on the roof? Really?! When we moved, I promised myself that I would do better. Mom just divorced my crappy stepfather a few months ago. She doesn't need me being a brat to add to her worries.

My thoughts are interrupted by a buzzing from my phone. Reluctantly abandoning my comfortable position, I grab it from the floor.

_Grover here. What the heck happened? I was staying late for tutoring and heard a crash, then saw you and Annabeth get dragged in by Mr. Blowfis. _

**_Wait, how did you get my number? _**

_I have my ways. _

**_Gotcha…_**

_So, what happened? Did he catch you two making out in a closet or something? _

**_Har har. No. We fell off the roof. _**

_… Not quite what I was thinking. _

**_I'll give you the whole story tomorrow, okay? I have to work on homework. _**

_Good, because the taco truck down the street is calling my name. Text me the answers when you're done. JK. _

**_Wooow. Talk to you later. _**

I laugh and shake my head. As weird as Grover was, it was nice to have an actual friend at the school. Sadly, I won't be able to stay at the school if I flunk out. With that thought running through my head, I grab my geometry book and start to work.

* * *

><p>Two hours and three problems later, I'm stumped. Mom was an art major and knows almost no math, so she was no help. And unfortunately, I've never been able to learn off of the Internet tutorials available. I need human help.<p>

Except I don't know anyone from the school besides Grover.

And Annabeth.

Yeah, I'd rather fail the course.

I think back for a second. Didn't Grover say he was being tutored when he heard Annabeth and I fall from the roof? I send him a quick text.

**_Hey dude. Can you hook me up with the tutor_** **_you use for geometry? I don't understand a word of this. _**

_You know I would, but she's busy for like, two weeks. I just started with a new one today. _

**_Well, can't you get her to help me? _**

_School policy. The smart people can only tutor one person at a time. _

**_Dang it. _**

_I'll ask Mr. Blowfis, but IDK. Sorry. _

**_It's alright. Hopefully I won't fail too badly._**

* * *

><p>When I walk into school the next day, Annabeth approaches me with a smirk.<p>

"Guess what, Seaweed Brain? I've just been exempted from detention by Mr. Blowfis himself. Have fun mopping floors!"

She walks off quickly before I have the chance to respond, and I put my head in my hands. Just great. Even if it was with Annabeth, I still don't like the idea of cleaning the school by myself.

As soon as I raise my head up, Grover stands in front of me. "Guess what? I got you a tutor."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Talked to Mr. Blowfis this morning. You're supposed to go to Room 221 at four. Oh yeah, did I mention he's revoked your detention? Apparently learning is more important than cleaning or something. You're welcome."

I let out a huge sigh. "Dude. Thank you so much."

He grins. "No prob. You owe me at least three enchiladas, though."

"Consider it done."

* * *

><p>After buying Grover four enchiladas (Hey, I'm a nice guy), we sat down at what our fellow classmates like to call the loser table. Today, it contained most of the regulars, including Tyson, the six foot five kid who acted like he was eleven, Michael, a guy around my age who always carried around a bow and arrows, despite school rules, and a pudgy guy who's name I didn't know, who always brings a water bottle shaped like a wine bottle to lunch.<p>

"So, wait, who is this tutor I'm missing detention for?" I asked Grover.

He took an enormous bite of enchilada.

"Grover…"

He pointed to his mouth and made exaggerated chewing noises.

"Come on!"

Finally, Grover swallowed. "Dude, does it matter?"  
>"Yes!"<p>

He rolled his eyes. "You'll see, okay?"

"Well, doesn't that sound ominous."

He grinned, and took another bite. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter, and it doesn't make up for my disappearance. Gods, guys, I'm sorry. If there's any interest in this story, I'll keep it going, but if there isn't, I'll probably abandon it. So, if you want this story to continue, please, please, please review. And favorite and follow, of course. <strong>

**You guys are awesome. **

**Love, Aud. **


End file.
